How come i forgot to say that i love you?
by princessnyna93
Summary: Sandle fic..Please R & R...It's about Greg finding out that he's sick..but he didn't tell anyone..but then,when he and Sara has a case..he discovers the murderer to his family who has strikes back to kill him..Will he be able to tell her that he loves her
1. I'm sick

_What hurts the most...  
Is us being so close..._

Greg sighed deeply as he sank back into his chair.It was so quiet these days as there was no case for two days already.Everybody was just doin normal things.The usual things.Grissom was,as usual,working on his research.

He's been searching about something and didn't tell him about it.But it's okay.I'll find out!Haha!Greg thought,playfully.

Catherine,Warrick and Nick have gone for lunch.Lately,Greg doesn;'t felt like himself.They had invited him over but he declined their offer.Afterall,he has an appointment with the doctor.

Sara.Sara.Greg couldn't think of anything about her.He couldn't even crack up any jokes.

It hurts thinking of the appointment again.His chest hurts just thinking of it again.He coughed again.His head throbbed and he felt his body limping.Why must it happened to him?Why?Worst of all,why must he have _cancer?_

Greg thought about it again.He knew he had only a few months to live.To be with everyone.But then,everything seemed to climb back into his mind.He had to keep it as a secret.He can't tell anybody about his secret.That way.he can die peacefully.Can he?

Greg didin't see Sara was just walking past his office.Sara looked at Greg and stopped.She laughed seeing Gre so bored.She made up an idea and walked in.

_Sara:So, let's see. You surf, you scuba dive. You're into latex, you like fashion models and Marilyn Manson. And you also have a coin collection?  
Greg:What is this?Another lecture on me?But anyway,weird, ha?  
Sara: Well, I race roaches! _

Greg couldn't help but laughed.Sara smiled when she heard his laughter.Surely,her heart softenened.

_Having so much to say..  
Watching you walk away..._

"You should have knock!"Greg said.  
"Since when do i have to knock?"Sara asked,raising her eyebrows.  
"Well...okay..So what do you want?"Greg asked,curiously.  
Sara smiled slyly.  
"Grissom.."  
"Okay..."Greg sighed and rolled his eyes as he followed Sara.

When they reached Grissom's office,everyone was already there.Nick and Catherine was sitting at the sofa.Nick waved to Greg and he smiled in return.

"Okay.So everyone's here,"Grissom said.  
Everyone nodded.  
"Okay.There's a new case.A family was murdered,i think.No..wait..Except their daughter.Yes..Samantha Bliss.The bodies are still in the house.I think she was out during the time when her family was murdered.Now,she still in a state of shock.Sara,Greg..You're on my team..Both of you will look for the clues..Oh and Catherine..there's another case over there..,"Grissom said,slowly.

Greg and Sara looked at each other and shrugged.Catherine,Nick and Warrick nodded.Then,Grissom gave Greg and Sara a piece of paper.

"What's this?"Greg asked.  
"Just some article.Read it,"Grissom said,as he wore his coat and left.

One by one they left.Just as Sara was about to leave,she noticed Greg staring at the paper given to him.

"Hey Greg..Are you coming?"Sara asked,grinning.  
"yea..In a minute.,"Greg said.

Just as he was about to walk out of the room.Greg felt his throat burning.He coughed again.But this time,he looked at his hand.It was full of blood.


	2. Memories

_**Specially for Ashley…Hope you like it!**_

"Woah…Bloody hell,"Greg muttered under his breath.

Indeed,the house was really full of blood.Blood had splattered onto the walls.And it was in a mess.Grissom walked over to a witness and talked to her.Greg felt as if a knife was piercing his heart.

The memories were flooding his mind already.He can't even breathe.He still remembered the times when he witnessed his family's murders.At that time…

_Flashback…_

"_Greg!"Mrs Sanders called for him._

_Her face was full of worry.And fear.She walked through the hallway,searching for her 14 year old son.Then,she quickly raced up the stairs to go to her son's room._

"_Greg!Are you in there?"she shouted,loudly._

_It was so loudly that even though Greg was wearing his headphones,it could be heard.Greg was listening to his favourite band,Black Flag.He grumbled and got off the bed .He walked over to the door and opened the door._

_But his jaw dropped when he saw his mother.Her flock dress was full with blood.She had scratches and cuts all over her body.And even her dress was torn into half.The young boy looked at his mother in horror.His blue eyes widened in fear._

"_Mum!What happened to you?"Greg asked,loudly._

_His mother looked at her son and cried into tears.She went over to him and hugged him tightly.Both of them fell to their knees.Mrs Sanders ran her hair into her son's blond hair._

"_Mum?What?"Greg asked,surprised._

_His mother shook her head.Suddenly,she collapsed.The pain was hurting her.The stab through her kidney wouldn't last very long.Her breaths became short in a while._

_Greg can't help it but he felt tears flowing down his face._

"_Mummy?What happened?"Greg whispered,crying seeing his mother dying in his arms._

_His mother smiled when she heard him say her nickname.Greg couldn't help but grinned between those tears._

"_Hang on,mummy.Help's gonna come,"Greg said as he put his mother down._

"_No!Don't!It's no use.He's coming back.Take your younger sister and run!..,"her mother's words were cut short when suddenly,Greg heard a voice._

"_It's too late,young one.Everyone's dead now..,"_

_Greg gasped and looked up.He saw a masked man pointing a gun at him._

"_What..what..,"Greg said as he stood up and stood in front of his mother._

"_Greg!"his mother shouted._

"_What do you want?Why is this happening?"Greg shouted back,angrily to the masked man._

_The man was taken back.Greg could see his eyes clearly.They were ocean blue in colour.Just like his…_

"_Move away child!Before i shoot you!"he said._

_Greg shook his head,firmly.He stayed where he is.The masked man sighed and grabbed Greg by the collar and pulled him._

_Without knowing anything,Greg lost his balance and felt himself flying.He fell down the stairs.There he could hear a lot of things.His mother's screams.His family dead.Then,there was only him._

_Suddenly,pain pierced his body as he landed.And the black hole consumed his mind._

_The last thing he heard was a bang…._

Greg gasped in fear.Sara who was standing beside him looked at him in surprise.

"Greg.Are you okay?You're sweating,"Sara said in suprise.

Greg snapped out of his flashback and turned to Sara and grinned.

"I'm okay..I guess"…..


	3. Finally

"Okay then.You have a camera,do you?Lets search for clues..,"Sara said,trying to lighten things a bit.

She looks at Greg,worried.She knew Greg.And now,he suddenly changed.So quiet and mysterious.Strange too.She knew that even in a deadly case like this,Greg would be all smiles and joking most of the time.But now…

"Sure.Don't worry about me.I have a bit of a fever that's all.Otherwise I'm fine,"Greg said,forcing a smile to Sara.

Sara knew he was trying to smile.She sighed.

"You know,I'll always be here with you.Just like how you are always with me during my difficult times..,"Sara said,turning to Greg.

Greg looked down and turned to face Sara.

"Yes.I know,Sara.I know,"Greg said.

Sara looked at Greg.She could see the sadness in his eyes.There was a moment of silence.

"You know.You could always start to find clues..at right about now..,"

Greg and Sara turned around and saw Grissom looking at them impatiently.Greg and Sara looked at each other and grinned.

"Yes sir!"Greg and Sara said at the same time.

They laughed.Sara went to the bodies to inspect and take photographs while Greg went to the master bedroom.Sara stood up and looked at the bodies.She began counting them.

"Hey Greg.I've got a question for you,"

"Yea?"

"What would you do if you discover your father is not around when you are getting killed?"

Greg gasped and stared at Sara in disbelief.

"Is that a trick question?"

"Greg!I'm serious.There's only a woman and two girls here.Which makes it 'the mother and her daughters are murdered'.Where's the father?"

Greg thought for a while.He waked over to Sara and looked at the bodies.

"You kow what?For the first time,I finally agreed with you.."

"Hey!"Sara said,giving him a punch in the arm.

"Ouch!"Greg said,laughing as he massage his arm.

Greg walked around the bodies.

"Where's the other daughter?"Greg asked,looking at Sara.

"Oh!I saw the other one.Down the stairs.It looked as if she fell down the stairs and died due to head damages.Unlucky,I guess..,"

Greg gasped and ran to the stairs.He remembered his flashback.He remembered.

_"Mother come up,looking for the daughter.Mother hurts but she warned the daughter first.Suddenly,the murderer came up and wanted to shoot the mother.But the daughter defended.The murderer pulled the daughter and she fell down the stairs.Then, the murderer shoot the mother and left…,"_

Sara gasped and ran to Greg.

"Greg!What are you talking about?"

Greg didn't answered.He just stared at the floor.His eyes set onto the floor.Sara shook him out of his daze.His blue eyes were so daze.

"Greg!Did you know about this?"

Greg shook his head.Sara was horrified now.She couldn't seemed to shake Greg off.

"Grissom!Grissom!"Sara shouted for Grissom.

She was so scared now.What's happening to Greg?

Grissom heard Sara's shouts for help.He quickly ran up the stairs to Sara and Greg.

"Why?What happened?"

"Look at him..Look at Greg.."

Grissom quickly turned to Greg.He quickly shook him but Greg's eyes still fell into a daze.

"What was he doing before this?"

"I don't know..He was muttering about something..He knew what happened…He knew!"Sara said,her voice trembled a bit.

Grissom gasped and looked at Greg.

But suddenly,the young man quickly snapped out of his daze.

"I think I knew where the father is!"Greg said,quickly.

He quickly ran off to the master bedroom and stopped.Grissom and Sara followed him.

"Okay..What now?"Sara asked Greg.

"Wait..,"Greg said as he scanned the room.

He saw a mat which was really awkward being put in the middle of the room.He quickly ran to it and pulled it.Grissom and Sara gasped.Greg smiled looking at his discovery.There was some kind of trapdoor.

"Yes.,"Greg said as he looked at the secret way.

He knew that was always the secret way to his parents' room.He quickly pulled the trapdoor open.A smell filled the air.

"Oh man!"Sara said as she pinched her nose.

Greg,Sara and Grissom crowded around the trapdoor.There they saw a body lying face down on the ground.

"Bingo..,"Grissom said.

"But wait..How did you know?"Sara asked Greg.

"It used to be my house..I finally remembered.."


	4. What's happening?

Greg sat on the swing outside the house.He was at the backyard.He remembered no.This was his house before..Before he lost his memory due to his fall.He was lucky but the girl wasn't lucky.She broke her neck and died to head injuries.

It was so cold.And it was already night time.As he breathed in the cold air,he felt a sensation he used to have during winter.He used to sit at the swing and watched his father playing with his younger sister.Then his mother would fuss over his contagious cold.It was memorable..and funny.

Greg kept wondering why he had to forget his memories.Maybe this is his life now.And he couldn't forget it.

Suddenly,Greg heard a voice.

"You know.Sara's worried about you.I guess you two can go dinner and head home.Today must be a tough day for you,"

Greg turned slowly.He saw Grissom just outside the backyard gate.Greg smiled and nodded.He never wanted to leave this place.This is the place where he used to stay.And he even don't mind staying here even if somebody was murdered In here.Afterall,he was used to it.

Grissom sighed and looked at Greg.Unfortunately,Greg made no move at all.Grissom shrugged and walked away.

"Hey!Excuse me!Can you send me back to the office instead?"Grissom ran to the police car he was about to ride.

The police man in it looked shocked.

"May I ask why sir?"

"Let's just say I need to check something..,"

Grissom opened the door and climbed into the seat.The policeman shrugged and drove off.

Without Greg's knowing,Sara was still waiting for him.She doesn't want to leave him alone.She felt there's something that was about to happen.Sara sighed and walked into the backyard.

She meant to scare Greg but the gate made a noise.Greg gasped and quickly stood up.He turned around,quickly.

Sara looked at him and giggled.Greg made a sulky face and sighed.

"What's so funny?"

"No.I mean the look on your face..It's priceless..I should have taken a picture of you just now.."

Greg folded his arms and grinned.Sara walked to him.

"Too bad then?"Sara said,smiling.

"Yes.Want me to make more monkey faces?"

"No..Well..maybe..if you can dodge this!"Sara said,quickly.

Sara quickly took a snowball from the ground and threw it at Greg.Greg gasped in surprise and he quickly dodged.Well,it hit his coat.

"Hey!There's no warning!"Greg protested,taking a snowball and threw it back.

Sara laughed and dodged.It hit her hair instead.

"Greg..Tell me..if you're fighting..do they give you a warning?"Sara stopped and asked as she puts her hands on her hips.

Greg suddenly stopped moving.He stared at Sara.Sara looked at him in surprise.

"Greg?Greg?Are you okay?"Sara asked,walking slowly to him.

Still,Greg made no move.

"Sara.SARA!MOVE AWAY!"

Greg suddenly ran to Sara and pushed her to the ground.All Sara could do was gasped.

But she realized that Greg was not playing any tricks on her.Just as she landed,she heard a gunshot…..


End file.
